Tornado
The Declasse Tornado is a two-door vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V. Description Design 3D Universe In GTA San Andreas the Tornado assumes the design of a 1958 Chevrolet Bel Air Coupe. HD Universe In GTA V, The Tornado resembles a 1958 Chevrolet Bel Air in its front end and overall shape, with a bumper similar to a 1957 Cadillac Eldorado, and 1957 Bel Air style rear wings and trunk. Performance Having only two doors, the Tornado is only designed to carry two occupants. The car does make up for this with its above average top speed and acceleration, as well as its generally stable cornering (even with its long wheelbase that is supposed to hamper the car's maneuverability). Braking, however, isn't so great. The Tornado is also quite durable and can take a good bit of Road Damage/Gunfire before exploding. Although it doesn't appear to have a visible fuel cap, it will explode if the front engine is shot enough or hit from a high Enough impact (Ex. Rolling down a steep hill and directly hitting the ground with sensitive spots may result in an instant explosion). The Beater models commonly found in Blaine County tend to have a delayed engine ignition, which could become a problem in the event of a situation that requires a quick getaway. Modifications GTA San Andreas Upgrades are available in the Loco Low Co. garage in Willowfield, Los Santos: GTA V *Los Santos Customs **Bumpers **Exhaust **Fenders **Hood **Turbo Locations ''GTA San Andreas'' * Spawns mostly around Los Santos Vagos teritories. * Spawns more often when the beater/junk car traffic cheat is activated. GTA V *Usually seen in the more run-down areas of Los Santos and Blaine County. *Usually found in dock areas of Los Santos *However, it can also be sometimes found driving around Rockford Hills near Michael's House. *At Domestic Japanese European Garage, south from nearby Police Station, central Vinewood. *A purple colored Tornado can be seen driving on the Grove Street cul de sac by a Ballas gang member. *Special yellow Tornados identified by three exhaust pipes that exit directly in front of their doors are driven by the Vagos and can be found parked and driving in the neighborhood of Rancho. *Spawns in front of a workshop in Hawick *Beater versions of the Tornado can easily be found in the Sandy Shores region of Blaine County and South Los Santos. *A convertable beater version can be seen driving around Blaine County with sombreros and guitars on the back seat. This version cannot be modified at Los Santos Customs but can be repaired. Notable Owners *Devin Weston *Ballas Gallery Tornado-GTASA-front.jpg|GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). Tornado-GTAV-Front.jpg|GTA V (Rear quarter view). Beater Tornado GTA V Front.jpg|A beater Tornado in GTA V (Rear quarter view). Tornado-GTASA-modified-front.jpg|Possible combinations of modifications that can be given to Tornados at Loco Low Co. in GTA San Andreas. Tornado-GTAV-trailer.png|Tornado as seen in the second GTA V trailer Gtavartworktornado.jpg|Artwork depicting the Tornado featured in The Third Way. Franklin Tornado.png|A pre-release screenshot of the Tornado in GTA V. gta v tornado rear.png|A pre-release screenshot of a beater Tornado in GTA V. Tornado-GTAV-OfficalTrailer.png|A pre-release screenshot of a Tornado driving through Blaine County. Tornado-Convertible-GTAV-front.jpg|A pre-release screenshot of a convertible Tornado in GTA V. Beater.Covertable.Tornado.jpg|A convertable, beater Tornado with guitars and sombreros in the back seat. TornadoYellow-GTAV.jpg|Special yellow Tornado in GTA V. Trivia * The Tornado is the lowest vehicle in the game and only lowrider and/or car capable of dragging. Dropping its rear end on the ground produces a continuous stream of sparks like a minitruck. This trick can be executed through the aid of hydraulics by nose up with right analog stick (PS2). The scraping can be done by pressing the Num 8 button or by pressing H, then the Num 2 button (PC). * The default radio station for the Tornado in GTA San Andreas is Radio Los Santos. The Default Radio station in GTA V is Lowdown FM. * In Grand Theft Auto IV, a car very similar to the Tornado can be seen in a picture in the back room of The Triangle Club in the borough of Bohan the only difference being that it has double headlights (much like the '58 Bel Air). * In GTA San Andreas, the car serves as one of several gang vehicles of the Los Santos Vagos. The Tornado makes a return as a gang vehicle for the Vagos and the Ballas in GTA V. * The Tornado is one of the vehicles that the Epsilon Program request Michael De Santa acquire for them ("Assuming the Truth"). * The Tornado bears a striking resemblance to a 1958 Plymouth Fury, a car type that was featured in John Carpenter's Christine. The major differences being the grill and fins. Navigation }} de:Tornado (SA) es:Tornado fr:Tornado pl:Tornado Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Gang vehicles